


Dreaming in Blue

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, or maybe Star Wars just has dragons now and Jedi ride them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Of loneliness and dragons.





	Dreaming in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



When Ahsoka left, her dragon would take no other rider. The Jedi accepted this, as was their nature, and let her be to do as she wished, separate from the other dragons. Good; this left her and Anakin the chance to be alone together. He snuck her treats, first in hopes of Ahsoka returning and then because that hope was gone, and it wasn’t weakness to make sure the dragons were thriving. 

After Ahsoka called him, her dragon nuzzled his cheek with her snout and he rested his face against her scales, before pulling her head in for a hug.


End file.
